Aim For The Head
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: An outbreak of a strange virus is linked to someone's death
1. Filled Paws

Humphrey was walking around Jasper. He wanted to see what he could do. He was rarely bored and he was still happily married to Kate.

He looked into what Aaron was doing. He seems to be the wolf with many adventures. How he had many adventure with this wolf was beyond him.

Aaron seemed to be building something. He looked closer and saw he was building a medic-gun. He also had two vortex manipulators next to him. He had his paws filled today.

"Hey Aaron, want to have lunch with us?" Humphrey asked.

Aaron turned and Humphrey saw that he had on goggles. Aaron took them off. "Sure… I was just about done here."

"Great. Kate will be here in a second. She told me her stomach hurts."

"Stomach?" Aaron asked. Humphrey nodded. Aaron then sighed. He felt a bit weird. Aaron thought that that meant something.

Why would he be concerned about her stomach? Aaron shrugged. Kate then came in and smiled.

"Hey Aaron. You ready?" Aaron put on his vortex manipulator. He gave the extra one to Kate.

"You made this?" Aaron nodded.

"And this is for me?" He nodded again. "Thanks. Now I don't have to share with Humphrey."

"Aaron? Where are you going?" Hutch asked as he was followed by a sick Saul. "You promised to help me with Saul."

"What's wrong with him?" Kate asked.

"He got sick over the course of one day. I don't know where it came from and Aaron did a scan that just showed nothing but static."

"I forgot about that… sorry." Aaron turned to Humphrey and Kate. "I have to take care of him. Would you…you…" He then started to sniffle.

"ACHOO!" He sneezed. His eyes now were bloodshot.

"Oh, no, not you too." Hutch complained.

Saul and Aaron looked the same. Bloodshot eyes with cold chills and a dizzy appearance.

"We'll just leave you guys alone. Hope you recover soon."

The two wolves left the den and went on to their lunch date. But something else was on Humphrey's mind.


	2. Ouchy In My Mouth

"Humphrey, eat your caribou. It's getting cold…" Kate said between bites of her own caribou.

Humphrey looked at his meat, no pun intended. He didn't feel like eating. He was more concerned about how fast Aaron caught the flu.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Kate asked.

"I have to go…" Humphrey told her. He then started to leave. Suddenly, Kate jumped in front of him.

"Oh no you don't. If you leave I come with you." Kate said with a posh attitude.

Humphrey sighed. "I can't seem to get over the fact on how Aaron got the flu so quickly."

"Oh, Humphrey… don't be paranoid. What bad stuff really happens with Aaron?"

There was a long silence before Kate's eyes widened. Humphrey smirked. Kate made a frown.

"I see. Let's go."

Humphrey and Kate went to Aaron's den. Hutch was there taking care of both Saul and Aaron. Saul was well behaved. He sat there drinking the soup that Hutch had made.

Aaron on the other hand….

"I want to build stuff!" Aaron frowned as he said in his stuffy nose voice. Hutch sighed.

"No. Eat your soup…" Aaron looked at it. He looked at Hutch.

"Too weak… to hold… spoon…." Hutch groaned. He then began to spoon feed him.

He took a spoon full and fed it to Aaron. Aaron then spit the soup out.

"Ouchy in my mouth!" Hutch sighed again. He blew it. Arron wiped his mouth with his paw and made a frown.

"I don't want soup. I want ice cream…"

"You're not getting ice cream."

"But I'm sick!"

"No…"

"I hate you!" Hutch groaned. Aaron grabbed him. "Don't leave me…."

"Hutch…" Humphrey spoke up. Hutch looked up and saw him and Kate.

"Oh, thank God you're here. You came to help me with Aaron right?"

"Uh… sort of. I just wanted to talk to Saul."

"Oh, he's over there." Hutch then began to sniffle as Humphrey and Kate went past him.

"Are you getting sick?"

"No…I'm…. achoo!" He sneezed. He sniffled some more.

"Uh-oh…" Kate said.


	3. Stomach Pains

Humphrey walked back and forth in his den. Kate was with him.

"Humphrey… calm down. It's not that there's going to be a virus that everyone is going to get."

"Oh yeah? Does that look good to you?" He pointed to a wolf who was sniffling.

"He's sick. It's common."

Humphrey sighed. "Maybe you're right. It just the common cold." He laughed.

Kate laughed with him. "I got paranoid for no reason…" He smiled.

Humphrey walked out the den. "I'm going to see Aaron. See how he is."

He then left. Kate was still worried. She didn't want him to do anything bad.

She had to worry. It was Humphrey. He was unpredictable. Kate then groaned. She held her stomach.

"Ow…" Kate said in pain. That was weird. She was perfectly healthy and she had stomach pains.

Humphrey came close to Aaron's den. "Do I really want to do this? I mean… it's just a cold."

Aaron and Hutch were there in a sick state and Saul looked out the den. "Humphrey!"

Saul said in a pleased tone. Even though he was in a zombie-state, he was overjoyed to see his uncle.

Aaron and Hutch looked and saw him. "Oh, Humphrey. Don't get to close."

"Don't worry. I just wanted to see how you're doing."

They all had bloodshot eyes and looked dizzy. It was soon when Humphrey heard a sneeze behind him.

He turned and saw Lilly. She was sick? It couldn't be. "Aaron… I need something to get rid of this cold."

She said in a stuffy tone. She then saw the three in the same condition. She groaned in disbelief.

She couldn't believe that the guy who did all this stuff has a cold. Lilly then left.

"Never mind…." 

'_Now Lilly. Alright I need to do something.' _Humphrey thought.

"Can I speak to Saul?" Hutch let him through.

"Saul… when did you get this cold?"

"I don't remember. I was in the forest and I started to sneeze." Maybe the forest had some sort of weird effect on people.

But he couldn't jump into conclusions so quickly. He had to investigate. That was his job as a top patrol wolf.

"Alright…" Humphrey then left.

This was the worst thing ever. Sure they were just a cold, but it could be something bad. Something horrible.


	4. The Change

Humphrey was in the forest and looking around. He was trying to find what was going on.

Everyone he knew was getting sick. He wanted to see what was going on.

"I know there's an enemy here. How do I get this guy to talk?" Humphrey scratched his head.

Back at the den, Kate figured to sleep. She wanted to get some shut eye, but after Humphrey paranoid rant, she was a little agitated.

Aaron, Hutch, and Saul were in their den trying to get their health back to par. Aaron sniffled a bit before getting a spasm.

He groaned in pain and his head tilted down. "Aaron…" Hutch started before the same thing happened to him. It also happened to Saul.

When they all tilted their heads up, all three had red eyes and were bleeding from them.

Lilly experienced the same thing when she was in her den. Her eyes were two black dots with red around them. They all went to Humphrey.

Humphrey went up to a tree and looked at it. He didn't see anything.

"I know something is happening."

Humphrey walked around and saw nothing that might help him. Some leaves crunched behind him. Humphrey gasped and went into a combat position.

He saw it was Aaron, Hutch and Saul.

"Oh, it's you. What are you doing out?" Humphrey asked. They didn't say anything. The kept their heads down.

"Um… hello?"

Finally after a few seconds, lifted their heads and showed Humphrey their eyes.

Humphrey's eyes widened. He went back a few steps before falling backwards.

He tried to get up but was rushed by the three. All three bit him in different places. Humphrey howled in pain.

His scream echoed around Jasper. Kate woke up by the scream. "Humphrey?"

She saw Lilly and a few wolves in her den. "What are you guys doing here? Where's Humphrey?"

Their heads lifted up and showed their blood red eyes. Kate then took a rock and threw it at them in fear.

It hit Lilly's head and she fell. She was able to leave. Kate sprinted until she ran into the three amigos.

Erik, Lilly, and Carlos.


	5. Aim For The Head

Kate stopped in her tracks as she almost ran into the three. They looked up at her.

"What's your rush, sexy?" Carlos flirted.

"First of all, disgusting…"

"Worth a shot." Carlos said.

"Where is Aaron's den?" Erik pointed to the location. She then ran to it. The three followed her.

When she found Aaron's den, she looked around it to find answers. She looked and looked.

The three friends looked at her in confusion. They wanted to say something but didn't want to upset her.

Erik turned around to a few wolves standing there next to them.

"Hi guys!" Erik said cheerfully. Lilly and Carlos turned around to see them.

The wolves kept their heads down for a small time. "Um… hello?" Lilly said. "Do y'all need help?"

Finally they tilted their heads up and the three saw those infamous red eyes. Their eyes widened as they were moving back. They backed into Kate's legs.

She groaned. "Guys, I'm trying to do something. Please…" As she turned to scold them, she saw the wolves standing there. "Oh…"

"Don't move…" Lilly said. Carlos slowly picked up a rock. "If you move they might kill us…"

There was a long pause before Carlos grunted as he threw the rock at one of the wolves. It hit them in the head.

"Great… now we have to run."

"We were going to do that anyway." Carlos said. Kate picked up the three and placed them on her back.

She ran past the wolves as they looked at the injured wolf. The wolf looked like it was coming back to reality. The wolves looked at each other in panic.

One of them then wiped off their blood off their eyes and onto to the wolves tongue.

The wolf's eyes went back to their red nature. The wolf got up with a grunt and looked around.

Kate ran until she found the edge of Jasper. She turned to see that some wolves were following her.

She kept running. "Why are we leaving Jasper?" Carlos asked.

"Those things aren't our friends. We had to leave."

"What about Aaron and Humphrey?" Erik asked. Kate stopped in her tracks. Her jaw dropped. How could she forget about him?

"We have to go back…" As she turned, she was met face to face with Humphrey.

"No…" Kate whispered. His eyes were blood red with black dots. He was drooling with blood. He was with Aaron and Hutch.

Erik, Lilly, and Carlos tried to get Kate to move. She just stood there in shock. She couldn't move her legs.

Humphrey opened his mouth and drew close to Kate's neck. Kate then realized what was happening and went back.

She turned and ran. When she ran, she kicked a rock behind her and flew to Aaron's head.

He fell with a grunt. Carlos saw this as Kate ran. It was like what he did with the other wolf. All you had to was to aim for the head.


End file.
